This invention relates to a return force controlling mechanism for the bail arm of a spin fishing reel.
In the prior art spinning reels, the bail arm is pivotally mounted on rotor posts and biased toward a retrieve or rewind position by a torsion spring. The biasing force or spring force acting on the bail arm is constant and unchangeable, since one end of the spring is connected to a bail arm lever provided on one of the posts and the other end thereof is connected to a bail support. The bail arm is sometimes returned with undue shock and impact, as during very warm weather when the lubricants are less viscous, or is not fully returned when released, as when the lubricants are hardened in cold weather or the frictional forces are increased owing to dirty or worn parts. Therefore, earnest requests have been made by the fisherman to manually control the return force of the bail arm dependent upon the fisherman's preference, condition of reel, weather conditions, etc.